


Ostatni obraz

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, F/M, M/M, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry, tak jakby, trochę sztuki, więcej bólu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel opowiadania pod tytułem <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496545">"Ostatnia sprawa"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatni obraz

\- Rob? Hej… słuchaj, gadałeś ostatnio z Mishą?  
\- Richard, tak, tak, dzięki… wiem, będę się nią opiekował, ale… miałeś ostatnio kontakt z Mishą?  
\- Felicia! Tak, jest super. Jasne, sprzątanie wszystkiego na nowo, co? Nie, nie! Nie, sypialnię mam zawsze ogarniętą, ale… widziałaś Collinsa? Co? Jaki urlop?

Jensen po raz kolejny odłożył telefon i westchnął ciężko. Był początek grudnia, a on dostał premię świąteczną za dobre sprawowanie. Nie wiedział, że Misha wziął sobie wolne był pewny, że będzie mógł zadzwonić i podpytać czy nie czeka na nich żadne śledztwo czy inna papranina z dokumentami. Okazało się, że Misha nie odbierał telefonu nie dlatego, że był zajęty tylko dlatego, że… najwidoczniej nie chciał.  
To ani nie brzmiało dobrze, ani nie wydawało się dobre.  
Jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że od kiedy wziął urlop żadna z osób z ich biura nie miała z nim kontaktu. A przynajmniej żadna z tych, z którymi Jensen utrzymywał kontakt.  
A – nie oszukujmy się – ich komenda była spora i nie sposób było znać oraz utrzymywać ze wszystkimi kontakt.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go szczupła dłoń, przesuwająca się po jego ramieniu. Po chwili zobaczył przed sobą delikatne ciało w dobrze opinających się spodniach i ciemnym swetrze. Daneel usiadła mu na kolanach, obejmując jego szyję rękoma.  
Była piękna. Każdego ranka przekonywał się o tym na nowo.

Możecie czuć się tu zagubieni, bo przecież… jaka Daneel? Po tym, jak Jensen nie porzucił roboty wiadomym było, że zdenerwowana zaistniałą sytuacją się z nim rozstanie. I to prawda. Pod koniec marca Jensen wrócił do pracy i schował stojące u niego zdjęcie Daneel do szuflady. Później ramka wróciła, ale w środku znajdowało się zdjęcie jego i Mishy nad jeziorem. Przyjacielskie – jak podkreślał dla każdego.  
Teraz jednak był grudzień, a w jego domu od ponad dwóch miesięcy, na nowo rozgościła się miłość. Tym razem… z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym na palcu. Jak do tego doszło?  
Przez kilka długich, pijanych nocy spędzonych u Mishy w mieszkaniu Ackles doszedł do konkluzji, że brakuje mu kogoś. Po prostu kogoś tak bliskiego w ten najlepszy sposób. Kogoś, kogo będzie widywał rano, budząc się i kogoś, kto będzie obok niego zasypiał. A najważniejsze: kogoś, kto zaakceptuje jego i jego pracę w całości.  
Rozmowy z Daneel zaczęły się w lipcu. Nieśmiałe wiadomości, kilka razy powiedziane cicho „tęsknię”. Rozwijało się to tak szybko, że Jensen nie zauważył nawet, że nie wspomniał o niczym partnerowi. W końcu w pracy mieli mnóstwo innych tematów do rozmów i to niezwiązanych z ich życiem prywatnym.

  
W ostatnie dni września uśmiech nie opuszczał twarzy Jensena. Ogłaszał wszystkim, że niedługo będzie wielki dzień, jeszcze tylko chwila i wszyscy będą znać przyczynę jego radości. Później w biurze stanął pryz biurku Mishy. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i stał tak długo, aż partner nie oderwał spojrzenia od ekranu laptopa. Świeciło popołudniowe słońce, które wbiło się szturmem do ich  biura sprawiając, że niebieskie tęczówki Collinsa jeszcze pojaśniały.  
\- Jutro nałóż coś lepszego. Jakąś koszulę czy coś… zabieram cię gdzieś. – Oznajmił uroczystym tonem i ścisnął umięśnione ramię, zaraz łapiąc za swój płaszcz. Dzisiaj wcześniej kończył i mógł zostawić Mishę z pełną głową pomysłów o co mogło chodzić.  
Głupio byłoby obwiniać Mishę o jego nadzieję. O to, że chodziło o niego, o uczucie… właśnie do jego osoby. Kolejnego dnia od rana się uśmiechał. Nałożył jedną z lepszych, białych koszul. Obaj byli zwolnieni wcześniej przez brak jakichkolwiek wezwań.  
Policjant miał miliony domysłów: czy to będzie restauracja, dom Jensena, jakiś bar, może ich ulubiony pub? Albo kawiarnia, przecież obaj uwielbiali dobrą kawę i ciasto.  
Stanęli pod jednym z droższych sklepów jubilerskich w okolicy ich biura. Misha zaskoczony spojrzał na partnera, a jego policzki zapłonęły, gdy odpowiedziało mu roześmiane spojrzenie zielonych oczu.  
Czy on zamierzał..?  
Dźwięk dzwoneczka ogłosił ich wejście. Kobieta ubrana w czarny kostium i z włosami upiętymi w kok spojrzała na nich oceniająco jak na każdego klienta w jej salonie.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc, panowie? – Spytała, kładąc wypielęgnowane dłonie na blacie i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Najwidoczniej zauważyła wystające odznaki lub lekko odgięty materiał marynarki, pod którą była broń.  
\- Szukam pierścionka. Zaręczynowego.  
Collins nie potrafił powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu, wypływającego mu na twarz. Patrzył na zdezorientowaną sprzedawczynię, która rozchyliła lekko usta zaraz wspominając coś o męskich rodzajach. Jensen drgnął na to od razu i pokręcił szybko głową.  
\- Nie! Damskie, damskie. To mój przyjaciel, pomoże mi wybrać.  
\- Rozmiar?  
\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to nosi 15.  
Gdy ekspedientka ruszyła do innej części sklepu Jensen obejrzał się na przyjaciela.  
\- To dla mnie cholernie ważne. Zresztą, w tamtym roku zakochała się w tym pierścionku z wężem. Wierzę w twój gust – wyszczerzył się radośnie i poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.  
Po wybraniu pierścionka Jensen namawiał go jeszcze na pójście na kawę – niedaleko był Starbucks – jednak Misha stwierdził, że jest trochę zmęczony i chyba łapie go grypa. Bez gadania został odwieziony pod blok i pożegnany radosnym trąbieniem Impali.  
Jensen Ackles pędził się zaręczyć.  
Misha wszedł na trzecie piętro i oparł się plecami o drzwi. Sięgnął po klucze, które wypadły z trzęsących się dłoni.  
\- Czego się spodziewałeś , idioto? – Szepnął do siebie, uśmiechając się gorzko.  
Gdy chwilę po tym otwierał drzwi do mieszkania, przez łzy widział tylko rozmazane kształty mebli.

Jensen przyszedł do biura równie szczęśliwy, o ile nie bardziej, jak wcześniej. Każdemu też opowiadał o tym, że się zaręczył. Dostawał gratulacje i przy okazji: zapraszał wszystkich na zaręczynowe spotkanie u niego w domu. Wielu obiecało od razu przyjść, kilkoro wspomniało, że ma do późna służbę, ale postara się wpaść choćby na lampkę wina.  
Misha został powiadomiony o tym ostatni, bo siedział od rana w biurze i uzupełniał kolejne papiery.  
\- Mish! Mish, zgodziła się! – Krzyknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przytulając siedzącego przyjaciela. – Mówiłem, że ty to masz gust! Pierścionek jej się spodobał i się zgodziła!  
\- Cieszę się – uśmiechnął się policjant, ale niebieskie oczy pozostały bez wyrazu.  
\- Dzisiaj robimy małą imprezę. Musisz się pojawić!  
\- Nie mogę. – Odparł Collins ze szczerym smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy. – Idę dzisiaj na badania kontrolne z pracy. Ty też niedługo będziesz miał na nie termin.  
\- Co? A, to coś jak bilanse z czasów szkolnych… tak. A na wieczór chociaż? Richard przyjedzie też późno bo ma jeszcze fryzjera, to może…  
\- Nie mogę Jens, naprawdę. Nie mogę.  
Chwilę patrzyli się na siebie w milczeniu, ale Ackles pokiwał w końcu głową.  
\- Jasne. Zrobimy oddzielną imprezkę tylko dla naszej trójki, co? W końcu musisz ją poznać, bo wystarczająco się o tobie nasłuchała. Już nawet narzeka, że mówię więcej o tobie niż o niej.  
\- Chłopcy, macie robotę – Mark, ich szef, którego wszyscy nazywali po cichu Lucyferem, taszczył właśnie całą stertę papierów do wypełnienia. Uśmiechnął się zaraz, widząc ich przerażone miny. Praca ucięła dyskusję na temat imprezy zaręczynowej i zostawiła ich w milczeniu przez kolejnych kilka godzin.

Okazało się też, że te kilka dni zaważyły na ich całej znajomości. A zauważył to dopiero teraz, siedząc w domu z Daneel i powoli myśląc o wspólnych świętach. Chciał spędzić je ze swoją ukochaną, ale także z przyjacielem. Dobrze pamiętał poprzedni rok i to, jak wielkie wyrzuty sumienia odczuwał, że nie było go z nim w te kilka świątecznych dni. Teraz jednak, nie miał pojęcia o niczym. Ani jaki obraz wypatrzył sobie na ten rok, ani ile ten obraz kosztuje, czy może na święta ma jednak jakieś plany, czy wszystko u niego w porządku: nie wiedział nic.  
I to powoli zaczynało go przerażać.

Mimo to nie potrafił wyrwać się z domu. Co raz pojawiały się obowiązki: posprzątać, odpowiedzieć na telefon, zaproponować kolejne wspólne święta czy pomóc mamie Daneel z uprawą ziół i pomidorów w domowej szklarni. Nie miał czasu nawet odezwać się więcej do przyjaciół z komisariatu. Czy powinien się czuć winny? Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Znalazł swoje szczęście, miał w końcu pełny dom z osobą, z którą chciał być już do końca. Nie powinien czuć się źle przez bycie szczęśliwym!

Nie rozumiał więc smętnego spojrzenia Richarda, gdy wszedł do biura. Było to dwudziestego grudnia. Śnieg sypał za oknem, grubymi płatkami oblepiając każdą rzecz i każdą osobę.  
Przyszedł, by rutynowo przed świętami, sprawdzić czy niczego wcześniej tu nie zostawił ani czy nie ma do podpisania jeszcze jakichś papierów: nie. Jego biurko stało tak, jak wcześniej. Bez żadnych papierów, z wyłączonym komputerem, notesem i stojakiem na długopisy. Przy ekranie stała ramka, w której zdjęcie przyjaciół ponownie zastąpiło zdjęcie Daneel.  
Spojrzał na puste biurko partnera. Laptop zniknął, dało się to jednak wytłumaczyć: Misha zabierał laptop za każdym razem, gdy ruszał się z biura na dłużej niż tydzień. Jego urlop najwidoczniej nadal trwał.

  
Gdy po raz kolejny przywitało go smętne spojrzenie złotych tęczówek nie wytrzymał:  
\- Co jest, Richard? Rob spędza święta z kimś innym?  
\- Nie, dzięki za troskę.  
\- Więc czemu patrzysz się na mnie, jakbym zabił szczeniaczka?  
\- Skontaktowałeś się w końcu z Mishą? Wypytywałeś o niego na początku miesiąca całą naszą ekipę.  
\- Nie, nie udało mi się. Nie dzwonił do mnie ani niczego nie napisał.  
\- Przecież wiesz gdzie mieszka.  
\- Jesteśmy dorośli. Jeśli coś by się stało… zadzwoniłby. Albo napisał. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, oczywiście, że by mnie poinformował gdyby coś się stało.  
Speight westchnął ciężko i przeczesał brązowe włosy palcami, poprawiając się za biurkiem.  
\- Jeśli tak uważasz… wesołych świąt, Ackles – rozmowa była skończona. Ten starszy od ich dwójki policjant zawsze kończył rozmowę zwracając się do rozmówcy po nazwisku. Teraz na dodatek wsunął sobie do ust lizaka i sięgnął po odłożoną niedawno książkę.

Zobaczył Mishę dopiero na Sylwestra. Biuro zrobiło jedną wielką imprezę dla wszystkich, którzy z nimi współpracowali teraz lub kiedyś. Było też kilku „świeżaków”, którzy mieli zapełnić ich szeregi wraz z nowymi sprawami w styczniu. W radosnym gronie Jesnen trzymał się jedynie swoich znajomych. W tej chwili nie potrzebował nikogo innego, a nowymi osobami będzie martwił się w nowym roku. Misha wydawał się równie zadowolony z imprezy i przebywania z nim jak reszta. Jedynie cienie pod oczami sygnalizowały zmęczenie, które Jensen szybko zrzucił na karb choroby (która według niego musiała dopaść Mishę, bo dlaczego miałby nie pojawiać się tak długo w pracy?).

  
Weszli na dach budynku kilka minut przed odliczaniem. Rozpierzchli się na całej szerokości, zadzierając głowy do góry i co raz pociągając ze szklanek lub butelek. Jensen płakał ze śmiechu, słuchając opowieści wstawionej Felici. Później, w połowie odliczania zaczął rozglądać się za Mishą. Stał kawałek od wszystkich, jedną dłoń miał w kieszeni, a w drugiej trzymał butelkę. Zadzierał głowę, czekając na fajerwerki i odliczając razem ze wszystkimi.  
Jensen zatrzymany jeszcze przez Roberta nie wyrobił się na czas, na ostatnie odliczanie. Nadal rozmawiając, spojrzał jak do Mishy przysuwa się jakiś mężczyzna. Wszyscy dookoła cmoknęli się, nadal zaśmiewając do rozpuku. Jensen widział tylko kontury ich ciał na tle rozświetlonego przez petardami nieba. Patrzył jak ten ktoś obejmuje Mishę w pasie jedną ręką i całuje go w skroń, zaraz także zadzierając głowę do góry i wskazując na jedne z właśnie znikających światełek.  
Impreza trwała na całego, a Jensen nie mógł stać spokojnie. Tańczył, rozmawiał, śmiał się i co raz… unikał Mishy. Gdy znaleźli się w oświetlonych już biurach z porozsuwanymi wszędzie stołami i krzesłami dowiedział się z kim stał jego partner.  
Sebastian Roche był francuskim lekarzem współpracującym z ich biurem. Widywał go nadzwyczaj rzadko, po raz pierwszy miał z nim do czynienia na badaniach jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do tego oddziału. Mężczyzna wydał mu się samolubnym pyszałkiem. Teraz nie wiedział co o nim sądzić. Przeważnie, gdy siedział obok Mishy rozmawiając z nim spokojnie widocznie odgradzając ich od całego towarzystwa.

Świętowali długo. Później Ackles miał kolejny dzień świętowania u siebie w domu. Na dodatek wziął jeszcze kilka dni wolnego by wszystko do końca pozałatwiać: planowali z Daneel nowe mieszkanie. Większe niż malutka klitka Jensena. Dopiero piątego stycznia zjawił się w biurze. Wypoczęty, zadowolony odwiesił swoją puchową kurtkę. Mimo całego dobrego humoru czuł jakieś napięcie. Spojrzał na nadal puste biurko Mishy. Nie było na nim laptopa. Niepewnie wyszedł na korytarz i złapał idącą z kawą Felicię.  
\- Gdzie jest Misha?  
\- Nie słyszałeś? – Dziewczyna wydawała się być w szoku. Przyjrzała mu się i westchnęła, kręcąc głową. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego…  
\- Gdzie on jest?  
\- Ackles! – Mark szedł właśnie środkiem korytarza, zacierając ręce. Za nim dreptał Richard, próbując wciąć się do rozmowy, a jeszcze dalej rosły mężczyzna, którego Jensen chyba widział na imprezie noworocznej. – Poznaj swojego nowego partnera! Tyler Olsson, Jensen Ackles. Dogadacie się jakoś. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zawrócił tak gwałtownie, że Richard musiał odskoczyć by nie zostać stratowanym.  
\- Co? Nowy… Richard, gdzie jest do cholery Misha?!  
\- W domu, a gdzie ma być? Jest z Sebastianem i…

  
Dalej już nie słuchał. Zerwał się do biegu, zapominając o kurtce. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął kluczyki i Impalą wycofał się z parkingu pod ich biurem. Musiał sobie kilka spraw wyjaśnić. Jeśli Misha miał zamiar ot tak skończyć pracę to proszę bardzo, ale mógłby łaskawie go poinformować, a nie mizdrzyć się z jakimś doktorkiem.

  
Z piskiem opon zatrzymał się pod blokiem Mishy. Złapał zamykające się już drzwi do klatki schodowej i wszedł na trzecie piętro. Szybko odnowił sobie w pamięci jak jakiś rok temu targał się tutaj z rekonstrukcją van Gogha. Zapukał w drzwi raz i dwa, a gdy nie dało to skutku, krzyknął:  
\- Otwieraj, Misha! Wiem, że tam jesteś!  
Drzwi się uchyliły. W środku stał Sebastian, swoimi oczami w kolorze lodu przeszywając go na wylot.  
\- O co chodzi, Jensen?  
\- O to, że nie pojawił się w pracy. A dla mnie… a dla mnie dano nowego partnera. Nie zgadzam się. – Było to samolubne? Bardzo. Dziecinne? Tym bardziej. Czy go to obchodziło? Ani trochę. Wtargnął do środka, posyłając lekarza na ścianę i ruszając do salonu.  
Zatrzymał się, rozchylając w szoku usta.

Połowa obrazów była zniszczona. Leżała pod ścianami z połamanymi ramami lub podartym płótnem. Gdzieś widział rozbite butelki i kilka szklanek. Jedynie stolik i fotel były na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. Misha siedział, patrząc się na niezniszczony obraz przed sobą. Nie podniósł nawet wzroku, tylko zaczął mówić:  
\- Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec „Pocałunek w łóżku”. Wiesz, że Lautrec nie miał nigdy nikogo na stałe? Był samotny przez całe życie. Na obrazach, które wszyscy interpretują jako przedstawienie jego życia, które są pokazywane jako przykład obrazów nawiązujących do miłości i szczęścia. On… jest tutaj z prostytutkami. – Głos miał spokojny, trochę pusty.  
\- Mish… nic ci nie jest?  
\- Jestem zmęczony, to wszystko.  
\- Jensen… prosiłbym, żebyś wyszedł. – Dłoń Sebastiana od razu zsunęła się z jego ramienia, gdy para zielonych oczu spojrzała na niego wściekle. – To może źle zadziałać na…  
\- Na wasze spotkanie? Oh przepraszam bardzo, że przeszkodziłem w waszym małym rendez-vous! Ale istnieje taka osoba jak ja, wiecie? Która właśnie została poinformowana, że nie ma swojego partnera! – Spojrzał w stronę Collinsa, ale ten nie odrywał spojrzenia od obrazu przed sobą.  
\- Nie krzycz – westchnął lekarz. – Nie umawiam się z Mishą, przez myśl by mi to nie przeszło. Zresztą… chodź – złapał go za łokieć i wyciągnął na korytarz, zamykając drzwi.  
\- Nie umawiacie się? A te objęcie i pocałunek na Nowy Rok to też niby nic nie znaczył? Całą resztę wieczoru siedzieliście razem.  
\- Tak, bo Misha płakał.

Ta informacja zbiła Jensena z toku. Zamilkł, dając mówić Roche.  
\- Gdy inni odliczali zauważyłem, że stoi oddzielnie i ma butelkę. Chciałem się napić więc podszedłem do niego i zauważyłem, że płacze. Nikt inny tego nie widział. Gdy spytałem się dlaczego płacze powiedział, że Nowy Rok jest piękny. Wtedy zaczęły strzelać fajerwerki, a on rozpłakał się bardziej. Chciałem go pocieszyć, poza tym zmartwiłem się. Misha nigdy nie był typem… smutasa. Po raz pierwszy widziałem go płaczącego.  
\- Ale… może to przez alkohol? Wiesz, mógł włączyć mu się tryb bycia smutnym i…  
\- Nie, Jensen. On płakał częściowo ze szczęścia. Bo cieszył się, że widział te fajerwerki. Że ich dożył. I płakał też ze smutku. Bo już wtedy odczuwał obawę, że nie dożyje kolejnych.  
\- Wow, wow, hamuj! – Jensen czuł jak powoli nogi zaczynają mu drżeć. Jak to nie dożyje? – Jak to nie dożyje?! Jest chory? Rak, trzustka, inne pierdoły? Na to da się zaradzić, a on…  
\- Ma depresję. – Uciął Sebastian, zerkając w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. – Wcześniej już ją zdiagnozowałem, ale…  no cóż, znam się z nim od wielu lat: był zawsze świetnym policjantem, miewał gorsze dni jak każdy. Zawsze przymykałem na to oko, nie była to tak… poważna depresja, a Misha najwidoczniej nie był ze mną szczery. Nigdy nie wspomniał o…  
\- Nie kończ. Po prostu… nie kończ. - Policjant pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – To jest jakaś pomyłka. On –wskazał w stronę mieszkania Mishy – on jest zdrowy. Nigdy w życiu nie poznałem osoby tak… pozytywnej. Dobrej. Miłej. Radosnej! Proszę cię, widziałeś jak on reaguje na koty albo małe dzieci?! Nawet na cholerne kwiatki patrzy z uśmiechem jakby to był prawdziwy cud, że rosną w oparach Nowego Yorku! I ty… ty mi próbujesz wmówić, że jest chory? Że ma depresję?! Misha kurwa Collins?! O nie, nie, ludzie z depresją są inni. Są… smutni. Nie tak smutni. Nie uśmiechają się i… nie są jak Misha. Nie, ludzie z depresją albo łykają psychotropy albo rzucają się z dachu. Misha nie mógłby... on nie mógłby… mieć tego. I zrobić czegokolwiek by sobie zaszkodzić.  
\- Nie dziwię się twoim słowom. Wielu ludzi nie jest uświadomionych w objawach depresji. Poza tym… osoby takie jak Misha świetnie ją ukrywają. Chowają głęboko w sobie, przeżywają ją zazwyczaj w samotności, w domu, odcięci od świata… Ale gdzieś jest granica. Wtedy trzeba wybrać czy zwrócić się po pomoc, czy iść dalej samemu i skończyć w nieprzyjemny sposób. Misha zbliża się do tej granicy nadzwyczaj szybko i to w złym kierunku.  Dlatego nie może kontynuować pracy w policji. Pracy, gdzie jest narażony na stres i ma dostęp do broni. Gdyby tak dalej poszło broń mogłaby…  


\- Nie zgadzam się. On jest zdrowy. Misha… musi być zdrowy. Znam go od pierdolonych pięciu lat i należy… należałoby mi się, żeby mi o tym powiedział. Jeśli się nie przyznał, to ta głupia choroba nie istnieje, a on ma po prostu gorszy tydzień. – Chwilę po tym jak wypowiedział te słowa zrozumiał jak głupio i dziecinnie zabrzmiały. Zacisnął palce w pięści i odetchnął drżąco, ruszając do mieszkania. Sebastian wsunął się cicho za nim, patrząc jak Jensen siada obok przyjaciela.  
Misha nie zareagował, nadal przyglądając się obrazowi przed sobą.  
Zamrugał, gdy Jensen objął go, chowając nos w jego ramieniu i oddychając drżąco. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy nazbierało mu się na płacz. Na myśl o tym, że miałby go stracić? Mishę? Że miałby nie zobaczyć tego uśmiechu? Tego, jak idiota przez dwadzieścia minut wybiera sobie kawę w Starbucksie? Jak robi zamaszyste podpisy na kolejnych kartkach w biurze czy jak wygina się by sprawdzić promocje piw w ich ulubionym pubie?  
Że miałby umrzeć z własnej woli? Zabić się?  
Pociągnął nosem i na ciche pytanie Mishy skinął lekko głową.  
\- Tak, Mish. To naprawdę… smutny obraz.


End file.
